Halloween
by TheOriginalKAT
Summary: What happens when a Halloween party gets out of control? Rated M for lemon and alcohol references. Duncan/Gwen. I suck at titles and summaries.


It was Halloween. The day of the freaks. There was a huge party, everyone from Total Drama was there. I wore a cat costume, tight grey spandex, black knee-high boots and a cute little headbands with furry cat ears.

The party got too wild, though. All kinds of music was blasting through the house. Geoff had set up tons of kegs in the backyard, and pretty much everyone was either drunk of locked up in one of the mansion's many bedrooms, entangled in sheets with whichever lover they had chosen for the night.

Trent had tried to get me into a room in the back, but I declined. Even if I was drunk and he was pretty sexy, I had my eye on another boy, one with a lime green fauxhawk. Sure, he and Courtney were dating, but on a night like this one, anything could happen.

I approached Duncan, a cup of beer in one hand, the other lightly stroking my body. He was dressed as a pirate, a ruffly white shirt that showed off his sexy, muscular chest, black pants, brown boots and a tacky eyepatch. He also had a bottle of rum with him, that was now halfway empty.

"Hey buccaneer," I slurred, taking a deep chug of my beer, "wanna steal some booty?"

Duncan's eyes widened, a devilish grin spreading across his face. He took a sip of rum, and then stepped close to me. I could feel his breath, and even if it smelled like alcohol, it still felt amazing. I wanted to kiss him right there, but I saw Courtney staring us down from across the crowded living room. She started walking toward us, and I pulled away.

"WHAT are you too doing?" Courtney screamed, the ruffles on her tacky princess costume swaying, "You better not be-"

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Everyone stopped, turning to see who was at the door.

"Open up, this is the police!" The knocking on the door continued, and I knew that the door would be broken down at any time.

"Oh God," I gasped, grabbing Duncan, "run!"

I dragged Duncan out the back door. Soon he came to, and ran beside me. I took a straight path to the woods right behind the mansion, Duncan following close behind me. Soon we came to the line of trees. I took his hand, and ran through the trees in any random direction. I could hear a few people behind us, but I ignored them and dragged Duncan further.

A few minutes of running later, I felt myself trip hard over a big tree root. A branch snagged my costume, and I fell to the ground hard, feeling Duncan come down with me. I heard a bottle break next to me, and I felt my hair get wet with the stench of alcohol, realizing that Duncan had never let his bottle of rum go.

"Ow!" I yelled, feeling a slight breeze on my chest. I looked down to see that the branch had almost completely ripped the chest part of my costume off. I covered the bare flesh as best I could, but I knew Duncan had seen my boobs. I silently cursed myself for not wearing a bra, but my thoughts got interuppted by a set of hands coming to rest on mine.

"Don't cover up," Duncan said, perched above me awkwardly, "I like what I saw."

Just then, I felt him lifting my hands from my chest. He set them at my sides, then put his hands on the entire flesh of my bare breasts. I moaned quietly, feeling my nipples get hard. I snapped out of my drunken, blurry phase. Duncan ripped his costume eye patch off, and pressed his lips against mine. I slowly kissed him back, moving my tounge across the bottom of his lip, begging for entry. I let my tounge explore his mouth, with him doing the same. Soon enough I felt a slight poke on my leg, and resisted the urge to smile.

Pulling away from the kiss was hard, but what was about to happen was going to be so much better. I gently pulled his shirt off, rubbing my hand up and down that sexy, muscular chest. He was all mine. I trailed my finger down his stomach, tugging at the black fabric of his pants. He easily let me remove both his pants and boxers, leaving him bare and exposed.

Looking down, I could see that he was at least 10 inches. I smiled and he gave me a wink, that sexy unibrown moving, something that had always driven me crazy. I bit my lip, then kneeled, my face now level with his manhood. It glowed in the moonlight, looking almost like a ghost. I took it in my mouth, not expecting so much warmth. Duncan smelled like sweat and musk. I quivered, wanting him to take me right that second. I swirled my tounge up and down his member, my tounge peircing rubbing everywhere I could.

"Damn, you must have kept that really well hidden." Duncan said, his voice deep and strong.

"Mmmm," I mumbled, my mouth too full to speak. I took as much of him as I could, almost all of it in my mouth. Thank God for practice, I thought, pulling away from him.

I stood up, meeting his gaze. We kissed for what felt like eternity, then he pulled away, laying down on the ground. I pulled off the tight spandex costume and black boots that covered my body, making sure to put on as much of a show as I could. When I was fully bare, I realized how wet I was. A small bit of juice dripped down my leg.

I dropped down, kissing Duncan shortly, then moving back. He looked at me expectantly, eyes fluttering to my perfectly shaven pussy. I positioned my hips over his member, and dropped down. A sharp pain shot through me, but I kept moving. The pain felt good to me. I took his length all the way, then started gyrating my hips. We shared a moan, then I really got to work, pumping up and down like a piston.

Soon enough, I felt an orgasm coming, and I could tell that Duncan was nearing his too. I rode my orgasm for as long as possible, then I felt Duncan release inside of me. I quickly thought of pregnancy, but brushed it off, knowing that mom would help me out if I never needed it.

I collapsed on Duncan's lap, even though he was still inside me. I could tell he didn't want me to pull away, neither did I, but I did slowly. We needed to get home. I slowly lifted myself off of him, giving him a long, deep kiss as a parting gift.

I looked around, trying to find my coustume in the dark, then sighed heavily when I realized my costume had been almost completely ruined. All I had left were my boots and a few scraps of the spandex. I quickly pulled on my boots, then used the scraps to cover up as much of myself as I could.

This was going to be fun to explain to my mother.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? This was my first time writing a lemon for anything. I think I did a pretty good job.**

**I will be taking requests for stories like this with any TDI characters.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
